A Fireside Story
Sypnosis Patrica tells the story to Haily and a group of young Lil' Sparks about When the Fireside Girls discover that the things they do to get their patches are dangerous and unreasonable, they decide to go on strike., and they must convince the other Fireside Girls in the world. Meanwhile, Perry must stop Doofetinze from painting the town orange. Songs Fireside girls song Heal the world Smooth Criminal (instrumetal) End Credits A 2nd Verse of The Fireside girls song Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Mrs.Fireside: Oh, pish posh, believe me girls, are our Fireside patches too dangerous? International Fireside girls: never are patches are perfecty fine Florence's line Well, I am the 1st orpahned Fireside Girl in America and got The Orphaned Member patch. _________________________________________________________________________________ We are the world Whatcha doin'? Phineas:What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting today. Isabella: ya but i wanted to see you phineas i love you can we be together forever!!!!! Memorable quotes TBA Background Info. *Florence is the only orphan Fireside girl in America. *Isabella, Patricia, and Florence are the only Fireside girls that don't wear their uniform everyday. *Thomas Sangster is absent in this epsiode. *1st time in a Disney Channel promo mentions that Madison Pettis guest stars in the series. *Holly, Juliet, Milly, and Amy's names are mentioned so now all Fireside girl's names are mentioned. *info needed Conuity *2nd or whatever Patrica and Florenc are seen as Fireside girls *Candance was kicked out because she failed to appemnet to break the record to sell cupcakes in 45 minutes or less and breaking rule #25 (not read by Isbellea)Don't join just to get free stuff (Fireside girl jamberonne) *When Isbella makes the Fireside peace symbol the LoveMuffin it is a refrence of the organazation with the acrymotom L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N (Cheer up Candace) *3rd appearence of Patrica and Florence's room since My Fair Addi and Denis Returns *Mary Mcguffin makes a cameo in Patrica and Florence's room (Finding Mary McGuffin) *2nd Lemony Snicket spoof (1st was being Daphne, Carls, and Sally) *Juliet and Amy appear in Heal the world in casual wear and Juilet has a broken arm and Amy has a broken leg and has a chrutch. Allusions *'The American Revolution'/The French Revolution:The Fireside Revolution of the Dakota's is parody of The American ,French, and possibly The Russian Revolution or The Great Carrot Revolution in Hannah Montana episode. *'A Series of Unfortunate Events': Like the Fireside Girls become Fireside outlaws, it's similar how the town that The Bauldirere orphans lived in thinks that they're criminals since the 7th book. *'Michael Jackson': When the Fireside Girls change into their casual looks and when they are walking down the street to Fireside HQ, it plays a insturmental version of Smooth Criminal. *'An American Girl': When Isabella makes her speech at the 'I.F.G.M '(Interantional Firesidegirl meeting), it's similar to what Samtha spoke about life when children used to work in factories in the 1900's. *4-H club:Acording to the wanted poster the reward money is 50 Fireside bucks which is a brief parody of Clover cash. Cast *Mae Whiteman as Patrica *Connie Tablot as Florenece *Leslie Howel as Haily *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Murad as Milly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Holly Hunter as Lisa Verlean *Cloris Leechmman as Mrs.Fireside *Emily Hahn as Mealine *Kaityln Maher as Melody *Noah Cyrus as Gina *Parker Echegaray as Brittany Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls